SpiderMan The Sequel
by spidey1010
Summary: Sequel to my first story SpiderMan by spidey1010
1. Default Chapter

Hey you all! Its my sequel R&R&E (enjoy) Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe unless I have created it.  
  
Chapter 1  
Kraven's Vengeance  
  
Kraven waited in quiet, while his comrades, Rhino and Lizard argued over who shall kill SpiderMan. Kraven silenced them with a wave of his hand. His father's dream was to kill Spiderman and now Kraven Jr. would fulfill his father's destiny!! There! SpiderMan was coming! He readied his crossbow. "So, who are you?" SpiderMan had seen them. "None of your business! KILL HIM!!" Rhino and Lizard jumped forward, only to be stopped by Spidey jumping into the tower behind them. "Get him!" Kraven ordered. Rhino went up the stairs, Lizard down, and Kraven stayed at the bottom, if by chance little Spidey came down to play.  
  
SpiderMan was hiding behind some pipes in the basement of the building. The little green man had followed him down here. "Come out, come out wherever you are Little SpiderMan," the lizard hissed. Quickly and quietly Spidey jumped out and shot web in Lizard's eyes. With a firm kick, Lizard squealed loud enough to wake the dead! Down the stairs to the basement came the hunter-man. Peter heard stories about Kraven, the hunter who hunted for the ultimate bounty...Spiderman himself. "Are you Kraven's son or something?" The man jumped a bit and turned to look him in the eyes. "Actually I am. Kraven Jr., but I like just plain, old Kraven better!" Kraven shot an arrow out of the crossbow. Spidey dodged with ease. "You know, Kraven, I have been doing this for over a year now. Can you put up a better fight?" Kraven dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a jar. He quickly dipped his arrow in it and held up the crossbow again. When he loaded it he said, "Poisoned tips, Spidey. If these even touch you, you will be to dazed to even walk!" Quickly Spidey knocked Kraven over and the arrow, unfortunately for him, went straight into Lizard. Kraven loaded again and pulled up his crossbow. "Guide this one father!" he yelled. The arrow ripped from the bow and hit....... 


	2. The Scorpion Man

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe accept for my own creations  
  
Chapter 2  
The Scorpion Man  
  
SpiderMan cringed as the venom flew through is body. The arrow had struck him directly in the shins. Before he knew it, he was unconscious.  
  
Kraven watched as his boss took SpiderMan in his arms and laid him on a table. Then he took out a special syringe. This was to extract the venom from SpiderMan's body. Soon Spidey was awake. And now the fun would begin.  
  
Carl felt like he was dying, but he couldn't scream. He couldn't even feel his body. It was just pain and suffering. There were four men in front of him. Although they looked regular, two he recognized as Lizard and Rhino. The other man looked distinctly like an insect. The other was Kraven. The insect man said, "SpiderMan! You have woken. Now it is time to join the party!" He smiled. "Let us introduce ourselves! Of course, you have met Lizard and Rhino. Then standing in the corner...oops I guess you can't see him there...Vulture, come here now!" An ugly, elderly looking man came up. He had green feathers on his body. "Vulture here started these little cross-human fusion experiments. Then when he took me in, I gave him a bit of mind control and now he works for me!! Well, I have many other beings here, but they are mere lab monkeys...Human Monkeys actually!" Insect took a moment to laugh at his evil joke. Then he continued. "And then there is Kraven. He is not a cross-human, but he works for me still. He brings me those on my list, and then I experiment with them. OH MY!!!! I have forgotten the most important person! Myself! My name is Wilson Gerrald. My alias...The Scorpion!!"  
  
Spidey fell back into unconsciousness after Scorpion's speech. They threw him in a cell, leaving their experiments till the next day. But in the middle of the night, SpiderMan woke up. Rhino was guarding his cell, but had fallen asleep. Spidey could barely move, but he had to try. With ever inch of strength in his body he pulled himself up. He aimed his hand directly on the keys; hanging on Rhino's humongous hand. Soon they were in SpiderMan's hands. He unlocked the door. A bit to loud though, since it woke Rhino up right away! "Oh crud!" Spidey yelled, as he started to run. Rhino got up slowly, but started after Spidey as soon as he could. When Spidey reached the lab room, Scorpion was waiting. This time, he had an orb in his hands. "Touch the nice spherical orb now, Spidey!" he called to SpiderMan. Spidey tried to run, but Rhino grabbed him up swiftly (or as swift as he could be). "Now before I take you away Spidey, I want you to watch the reactions!" Scorpion said, as Vulture and Lizard walked in. Within seconds, Rhino, Lizard and Vulture were on the floor screaming. Lizard's green skin grew scales and gills, Vulture's feathers grew everywhere on him and his back grew wings, and Rhino grew bigger, grayer and horns sprouted out of his head! Then Spidey looked at Scorpion. He was taking this "transformation" better than the others were. He turned blue and grew wider around the chest of stomach area. The blue skin turned into armor that crushed his lab coat and pants, so he was naked (but the armor covered unnecessary to mention areas). Then, he grew a tail from his back. It had a long, poisonous needle on the tip of it. Spidey then assumed this would be a bit tougher than he thought. 


	3. Arachnid

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe unless I have  
created it.  
  
Hope u are enjoying the story. Im slowing it down a bit cause my first one was a bit rushed. Thats mostly cause it was a prologue to this one. Ok enjoy the chapter  
  
Chapter 3  
Arachnid  
  
During Spidey's time in that room, Scorpion put him to sleep, put the orb around his hand, and stuck needles into his wrists. "Now Spidey...TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR POWERS!!!!" With that, the needles dug into his web shooting bulbs on his wrists and the orb sucked the power right from him!! When Carl woke up, he was on a sinking boat about 30 yards from the shore of Liberty Island. Someone was paddling over to where he was. It was a girl who looked like she was in her twenties. Then he was asleep again.  
  
Carl woke up and found himself in a bed. The young woman he had seen earlier was standing over him. "Ah! You're finally awake. I was starting to worry. My name is Arachnid. I can't give you my proper name. It's part of the rules," she said. Spidey just stared at her, confused. "OH! Sorry! I go to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Young Children. Well I'm more of a Professor there." "Um, ok," Carl said. "Haha! Well I guess the reason I came here was to meet you," Arachnid said. "Why?" Carl asked her. "Because I'm just like you!" "YOU MEAN YOU HAVE SPIDEY POWERS!!??" Carl exclaimed, half excited, half frightened. "Sort of...Yeah," she answered. Wow! He thought. There was someone like him and Peter! And they were part of the X- Men! "I thought the X-Men gave up fighting for people because they wouldn't accept you guys," Carl asked her. "Well we did," Arachnid told him. "But we didn't stop taking kids in!" Carl nodded. He understood now. "Where are we?" he asked. "Oops! I guess I should tell you! We are underneath the Statue of Liberty." He got up from his bed and stood up...and his mouth hit the floor. Resting inside of an ice sealed chamber was none other than...ALAN BROODMAN!! 


	4. Bank Heist

Disclaimer: I don not own anything in the Spiderman universe unless I have created it Ok well this next chapter will be when the action heats up. Arachnid must get Spidey's powers back before Scorpion does something horrible with them.  
  
Chapter 4  
Bank Heist  
  
Carl's mouth couldn't make any movements until he had relaxed a bit. "THAT IS ALAN BROODMAN!!" Arachnid smiled. "Yeah. I see that." "Why is he here?" Carl asked, dumbfounded. "I found him, so I froze him. Might be useful one day. Okay, right now, I'm going to need your suit." Carl went into another room and changed into the clothes Arachnid gave him. He gave her his suit and she went away and came back dressed in it. "The new SpiderGirl!" Arachnid smiled. "I'm kidding!" she admitted. "Just for today, till we get your stolen powers back!" With that she left. Spidey kind of felt uncomfortable with nothing but a frozen Octopus in the room with him. Oh well, he thought. Just till i get my powers back!  
  
Scorpion, Rhino, Lizard and Vulture had dressed up in cloaks and coats and hats, to hide themselves from on looking faces. They quickly walked into the bank they were going to rob (except for Vulture. He was left outside to stand guard for suspicious looking people) and Scorpion whispered, "Remember, Rhino, you are going into the safe to steal the diamond. Lizard, you are going to distract everyone, and I will take care of the talking part. While Rhino and Lizard waited for the right moment, Scorpion walked up to the counter. "Hello there, sir!" the man standing behind it said (note his head hadn't even looked at Scorpion yet). "Hello," Scorpion replied back. "Deposit or Withdraw?" the counter man said (still not looking up, what an idiot). Then the man looked towards Rhino and Lizard who were inching there way closer to the safe. Lizard's tail accidentally stuck out a bit and the counter man yelled, "THAT GUY HAS A TAIL!!!!!!!!" Scorpion played this scene over in his head. People: Run Run! "Help Help!" Robbers: "We are robbing you!" pulls out gun (in Scorpion's case, his stinger. Bad guys get the money and run. End scene. Before Scorpion knew it, his tail was out and at the counter man's throat. The man hit the panic button, but before he got away, he had a sharp stab in his shoulder. Rhino broke off the door, while Lizard juggled some woman's purse. Scorpion ordered Lizard to come outside and he obeyed. Now they would hold off the forces till Rhino got the jewel. Too bad a few minutes ago, a certain person caught sight of them...  
  
Minutes before: Arachnid watched from top of a building as her suspects walked into the bank. A few minutes later they emerged with the S.W.A.T. team surrounding them. WAIT!! The big one hadn't come out! He must be in the safe!! Uh oh! She swung down from the building top to help.  
  
Rhino had run through the whole safe and gotten to a wall. Scorpion told him over the walkie-talkie that he should break it. He did and saw that an elevator was across a small jump. Too bad it had the doors closed! Rhino thought about and jumped across, thinking to break the door down. When he hit it, all he felt was a bad pain is his shoulder. Then he realized that he was falling. Before he could even yell, he hit the floor. He activated the walkie-talkie and asked Scorpion what to do. "JUST GET OUT OF THERE!! SPIDERMAN OR SOMEONE IS OUT HERE!! WE MUST RETREAT!" Rhino obeyed quickly by switching off the talkie and running into the wall until he got out. Then he dug up and soon was on the street. "BOSS! Let's go!" Scorpion, Lizard, Vulture and Rhino hurried off. Arachnid would not miss her chance. She hurried off behind them.  
  
When she caught up, Scorpion shouted, "Lizard! TAKE SPIDEY OUT!!" Lizard leapt forward, landing on top of Arachnid. Scorpion and CO. ran off. Lizard scratched off her mask and he exclaimed, "You ain't SPIDERMAN!!" He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking. Finally he said, "You much prettier! Maybe you can come back to the Liz's apartment and..." "GET OFF PERVERT!!" Arachnid kicked him off her and jumped on top of the building next to her. She ripped the flagpole out of the roof as Lizard jumped up onto the building. She hit him into an air-conditioner. With a mighty heave, she sent the flagpole flying towards Lizard. The last thing he said was, "OH SH-"and he was gone. Arachnid watched as Scorpion ran off into a water warehouse down by the bay. Why was it always a warehouse by the by she wondered. Who cares was her decision on that matter and Arachnid jumped off to tell Carl. 


	5. Venom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe unless I have created it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was on vacation.  
  
Chapter 5  
Venom  
  
Carl stood outside of Scorpion's lair. Arachnid was inside that horrible place, just to get his powers back. He would be in serious debt to her now. All he could do now, though, was sit and wait.  
  
Scorpion smiled at the new victim that lay in front of him. Kraven had brought him to him earlier. Now all he had to do was mix some chosen DNA into the man's blood flow, and he would have made a new creation. He smiled as he grabbed his Elec-Cutter. This was what he used to cut into his victim's body's veins and insert DNA with. He grabbed the man's hand and cut there. Of course the EC (Elec-Cutter) was painless, but it did suck out blood, so Scorpion would have to be careful not to kill the man. When he had cut open all the stops he needed to open, he looked around for proper DNA. He then saw Spidey's Orb. The powers of a superhero lay within his grasp. He grabbed the Orb and put the Elec-Cutter's nozzle into it. He then stuck the other tubes from the EC into the cuts in the man's body. He pressed the ON button. He then heard a shout, "SCORPION!! SPIDERMAN IS HERE!!" Scorpion smiled. Now would be Spidey's reckoning day. He turned back to his victim and said, "I'll be back soon for you!!" He turned quickly and ran off. He didn't realize that his tail had knocked two tubes whole of his home-made venom into the Orb. And on the monitor screen showing where the DNA was in the body, it started to show the man's DNA structure changing. But it wasn't shaped like SpiderMan's. It was in it's on little structure. And soon this structure would be called Venom...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
